A Stalwart Tale
by riotousmundane
Summary: Clary decides to venture out on her own to show that she's more than ready to take on demons on her own, but will Jace be happy on how she does this? Stay tuned to some very exciting Clace scenes. This is my take after the series has ended and what the characters are up to and what is in store for them all.


A Stalwart Tale

Slender digits expertly move crimson tresses out of my face, whilst the other digits of my hand stay curled around the cold metallic handle of my dagger, waiting for my moment to surface as viridian spheres survey the dark and abandoned area of the building. I take careful steps as I make my way around the building even knowing I had drawn a silent rune on myself beforehand, not wanting to take any chances since I was out hunting without Jace's approval. Viridian spheres roll skywards at the mere thought of having to check in with Jace for anything. I never asked for permission, I did what felt was right and in this case I knew I had to step out of my comfort zone and go out on my own to allow myself to use the training I had learned, whilst showing myself I could take care of myself as well as my family/friends. But per usual I also felt a tad bit guilty for putting myself at risk, so I sent Jace a text with the coordinates of where I was, giving me just a few minutes to hurry and take care of the demon I had been tracking behind Jace's back, knowing if anything happened at least I knew Jace would be the last person I would see. I inwardly scold myself for letting myself go down that road; I knew darn well that those thoughts wouldn't help my situation as a shadowhunter. At the sound of rustling coming from the rear entrance of the building, I curl my digits tighter around my dagger, making my way towards the noise I heard, my breathing slightly picking up as I felt the familiar touch of adrenaline pumping through my veins as it had a previous time during a hunt. As I'm nearing the rear entrance I'm suddenly caught off balance as two brawny arms wrap around my petite waist, drawing me against them until my back is pressed tightly along a toned chest. A scream rises up, threatening to escape coral tinted brims until a familiar voice speaks into my ear in a mere whisper.

"Clarissa, as much as I want to scold the hell out of you at this moment, we have other issues at hand. Now I am going to release you to let you go behind me and allow me to easily kill this demon, and then I'll happily express how I feel about you going behind me back. Now nod if you understand." Jace whispered in an irritable manner.

I merely nod in a nonchalant manner, waiting the short second for Jace to release me from the confines of his arms, carefully moving to stand behind me whilst concealing my weapon in case it was still needed. I watch as Jace straightens up, pulling a seraph blade from the confines of his belt, saying the blades name causing it to gleam brightly in the darkness of the building. My breathing hitches up ever so slightly at the sound of a roar coming from just a few feet in front of us, watching in pure shock at the appearance of the bestial charging towards us. I watch as Jace sprints forward, expertly raising his seraph blade in time to strike a perfectly aimed hit, slicing through the flesh of the bestial. I inwardly flinch at the sound the bestial makes as I watch in horror as Jace is thrown aside into a pile of unused boxes, viridian spheres widening in shock as the bestial directs his attention to me before racing towards me. Instincts kick in as I draw my arm back, making sure to take aim at where I want to hit, my digits loosen their grip on my dagger ever so slightly as I draw my arm forward quickly, watching as my dagger soars through the air and hits its target. The dagger buried itself into the eye of the demon, just as a shadow flashed by me, viridian spheres adjust to the lighting as I notice Jace had recovered and was now taking his chance in severing the head of the demon, causing its darkened blood to spill all along the concrete floor, whilst the demon disappeared back into its realm. I race towards Jace as he retrieves my dagger and takes his time to clean it off; he then held it out to me once he noticed my appearance. I took the dagger from his hold, carefully stuffing it into its sheath before wrapping my arms around Jace's torso, burying my face along his chest, breathing in his scent, allowing myself to envelope myself in his scent, thankful he wasn't seriously injured. I speak in a soft manner against his chest. "Are you alright? Do you need me to draw a healing rune on you?" By my last question I was already on the verge of a major meltdown from that troublesome moment until I felt a rumble of movement coming from deep within Jace's chest which caused me to scowl in the darkness, knowing damn well that he was laughing at me.

"I'm fine Clary. I'll have Alec take a look at me and let him decide if I need one alright?" Jace said in a soothing tone before proceeding to place a gentle kiss on the top of my head to comfort me, whilst drawing me against his chest tightly.

I settled into him, feeling less frantic until I heard the front door of the building squeak loudly open, hearing a very familiar voice.

"Don't tell me that you both had all the fun without me."


End file.
